50 First Dates
by Rendezvous2
Summary: When Aomine and Kise meet for the first time, the two hit it off immediately, which only makes Aomine want to chase after the blond even more. Only problem is, each day brings him back to square one as he learns that Kise has short- term memory loss and forgets everything that happened the day before. Aomine just has to make Kise fall in love with him all over again every day.


A/N: Hello people of ! Yes, I know, I am the most horrible person in the world for starting a new, multi- chapter story when I'm not even done with my other story AND I already know I suck at updating. But recently, AoKise from Kuroko no Basket has literally been my reason to live in this cruel world of abandoned fics and shitty writing. (side note: I have betrayed and made an Archive of Our Own account too. This story was birthed from my acc on there: mangorochi. So hmu on there if you want. I have no idea where I'm going with that acc tho) So nonetheless, please enjoy this story, sorta inspired from the Adam Sandler movie 50 First Dates but sorta not because I haven't seen it and have no idea what the actual plot/ conflict is lmao. Enjoy.

* * *

Day 1

Blondie

The sun was beating down on his already tan skin, making him feel like he was wearing way too many layers, although he was merely dressed in a T- shirt and shorts. The sandy beach Aomine was walking on burned his feet, his flimsy flip flops doing nothing to protect them. None the less, the dark- haired man strolled across the terrain confidently, soaking in the sun, the smell of the salt water, the beautiful wome-

"Ow! What the fuck?" Aomine shouted aloud when a hard object made contact with his head, knocking him sideways and momentarily dazing him. The sun had nothing on the steam coming out of Aomine's ears as he scanned the horizon for whichever little shit had dared to screw with his perfect day.

"Oh hey! Sorry about that!" Came a way too cheerful voice. It pissed Aomine off. Whipping his head around, death in his eyes, Aomine came face to face with a tall, lean, guy with big sunglasses perched on his head of blond hair. He looked like he'd walked straight off the cover of a magazine with his blindingly- white smile, tank top with the logo of a brand Aomine had only ever seen idols wear, and just...his...well... pretty face. And honestly, Aomine had never felt more annoyed.

"Yeah no shit you're sorry. I'm sorry that happened to me too," he growled out. Yeah, he could've been a little nicer about it, but he felt like it was his _right_ to berate the blond a little. No one was allowed to be that... perfect without someone knocking them down a few pegs.

"Well damn, you don't have to be so rude about it," scoffed Blondie. (He was now named Blondie. Aomine had officially decided to call him Blondie). "And could you hand me my ball, please?" Blondie indicated with his chin at a spot somewhere behind Aomine.

Aomine rubbed his head, still grumbling. He stalked over to where the seemingly innocent volleyball lay, and picked it up with one hand. "This what you want?"

Blondie smiled and Aomine felt like asking to borrow his sunglasses. "Yup! So if you don't mind-?" He showed his expectantly waiting hands, ready to catch the volleyball.

A vein in Aomine's head pulsed.

Feeling like showing off like the true dick he was, Aomine twisted the ball on the tip of his pointer finger, balancing it and occasionally swatting it to keep the momentum going. He smirked when the blonde's eyes flashed for a second, a glimmer of excitement passing through his honey- golden irises before he scrunched his eyebrows together and pouted. Hands on his hip, he said, "Hey, look asshole, if you're not gonna give it back then I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what?" Aomine's smirk turned into a grin as he began to truly feel some sort of excitement from teasing Blondie. Damn, he had definitely been spending too many nights alone. How long ago had he last been with someone? Three? Four?

Blondie huffed indignantly and unconsciously waved some strands of blond hair out of his face. "Name?"

"Eh?" Aomine grunted in confusion. Blondie sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes, which made Aomine glare.

"What's your name?"

"Oh. Aomine."

"Well _Aomine_ , I'm Kise," Blon- or, Kise said pointedly, obviously waiting for some sort of reaction from Aomine, from whom he received nothing of the kind whatsoever.

"Okay?" The dark- haired boy was starting to get a little tired from this little exchange. He stopped spinning the volleyball on his finger and threw it at Kise, who caught it with surprise.

"You mean you don't know who...?" Kise seemed to ask himself more than Aomine, but he trailed off, leaving the other boy wondering as to what he was about to say. And why was Kise beginning to look more and more familiar? Nonetheless, not only was he beginning to look more familiar, Aomine's eyes were starting to trail all over Kise. Time to turn on his infamous, lady- killing charm.

"Oi, Kise. You from around here? What's a pale- faced, pretty boy like you doing in Hawaii?" He asked. It may not have been the most subtle approach, but it got him what he wanted. Usually.

Kise didn't seem to mind Aomine's subtlety. In fact, he laughed gently, the noise of which sounded like a fucking chorus of harmonizing angels to Aomine. Shit, what was with this guy?

"No I'm not," Kise replied and, hearing someone call him, looked over his shoulder and then back at Aomine, "and I should really get back to my friends. But it was nice meeting you..." Kise turned from Aomine, whose grin had started slipping off his face.

"Aominecchi."

* * *

A/N: Yup, that's it! Just a short little preview/ intro. Depending on how popular this story gets on this site, I'll either keep updating with chapters I've already written for ao3 or nah. But if you like it, leave a like or review. It would be very much appreciated :^))) and if you have nothing better to do, why not check out my acc on ao3 even tho it has nothing on it except for this exact chapter? Haha, awesome! And as always, thanks for reading my shitty ass stories lmao.


End file.
